


To wear a tie

by Blackholeforfandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mischief, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackholeforfandoms/pseuds/Blackholeforfandoms
Summary: Somebody is messing with Harry. He doesn't know who keeps screwing with him and how they keep managing from being seen, but he WILL find them.This is after the battle and most of the seventh year students have come back to finish out their last year





	1. Chapter 1

“I know that you can't read Potter, so how about at least dressing yourself properly.” Draco sneered from the rocky path that lead to Hogwarts.

 

“You look like someone who was fighting with a flame newt and lost.” He walked over to where he could look down at Potter. Who was reading about some type of magical pineapple, and in no way or form was he admiring Potter's long slender fingers on that dusty old book.

 

“You do know Malfoy, that if you are bored with your sad life then you can do that all by yourself. Now bugger off. I am actually trying to figure out a new spell that was added onto our course work.....which you would know if you had attended the class.” He finally raised his head to give a death glare at Draco, hoping that would be enough to send him on his way. He may have a bedhead and gotten singed during Herbology, but that did not mean that he was just going to be a vegetable and not respond.

 

Yet, Malfoy continued to stare at him like he was from another world. He may look cute staring off into space, yet Harry had enough. He waved to catch the stupid pretty boy's attention. “Hellooo? You can go away now.”

 

Draco shook himself out of it and gave a last parting smirk, forgetting that he hadn't replied to the last remark, before turning around and doing a cocky stride back to the new eighth year dorm.

 

________________  
Five days earlier

 

Harry didn't know who was messing with him, but he was going to get to the bottom of it that's for sure.

 

The first time he noticed that something was off, was in soon-to-be-retired Headmistress McGonagall’s class. She was giving a lecture about the uses of a snooglehorn in spells, when he felt it.

 

There was a tingling sensation around his throat that was slowly getting more and more pronounced as he sat taking notes for the class, with a lingering sense of dread he looked down to see what the hell was going on. He stared in shock at his handiwork of a tie, start to float and unravel before his very eyes.

 

Quickly Harry looked around to see who was the jokester, it could be Dean. He loved to play an occasional practical joke every once in awhile. Harry wouldn't put it past him to do it in class, but he was dreamily staring at Seamus.

 

It probably wasn't him. There was Neville... he was staring down at his lap and fiddling with something underneath his shared desk. Well on second thought, he wasn't really the type to play a joke.

 

Harry felt his tie tightening around his neck, he glanced down to see that it was just finishing on fixing itself. The ends of the eighth year dark purple tie slowly stopped floating and settled into a perfect knot rather then the mangled way he had it looking before.

 

Sue him, he slept late and had to run.

 

Harry looked around and started glaring at anyone not looking at the board, it must have been one of them. He could not believe that some fellow student was such a fusspot that they had to fix his tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more and soon. Yup, it is really short. I just had to get the idea down before it flew away ;)


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If no one was going to help him find the tie fixer, then he was just going to do it himself. Here comes Harry with a sort of okay plan!

Two days earlier

The second time it happened was in the Great Hall. He was just minding his own business on the way to class with Ron, when his tie began to float. Immediately Harry twirled around and almost tripped over his own feet, to try and see who was messing with him. 

 

“Uh, you alright Harry?” Ron walked back to him when he finally realized that he was talking to a second year, instead of Harry.

 

“I was kind of hoping that you would be listening about...will you stop twisting around like some sort of loon!” Ron stared at him and stepped closer to grab Harry’s arm to stop him from his frantic rotations.

 

“What is up with you, mate?” Harry switched his searching gaze to glare at his best friend, while Ron just continued to try tugging him down the hall to class.

 

“Get off! I am trying to find whoever keeps screwing with me.” He pointed to his moving floating tie in example.

 

Ron looked around and snorted. “Of course, you would be the target of a clothing animation spell. Do you actually look at yourself before you leave our dorms?” Even Hermione has tried to make Harry dress better, especially for some reason, on test days.

 

“Well! If I wasn't always running late, maybe I would! Anyway, aren't you supposed to be on my side?” Forgetting why he was searching, Harry began to stomp off to class with Ron trailing behind him. So caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the quiet laughter coming from one of the banquet tables.

__________________  
Present day

 

This was it, his time to find out who exactly was doing it. Harry walked out from behind the Fat Lady's portrait with a plan. He was going to catch the rascal, if it was the last thing he did.

 

He quickly sneaked a peek around the corridor to see if anyone was nearby. He had his tie massively mangled and knotted so that it would take ages to unravel it. He was going to catch them red handed. All he had to do was stay away from large areas of people...that way he could narrow it down easier.

 

He thought it was a pretty good plan all in all.

 

__________________  
Earlier that morning

 

“This is your best idea? To go about with a mess of a tie...just hoping to find them?” Hermione scoffed and looked down at him incredulously, as he sat on one of the main dorm room's leather couches.

 

“Uh, yea. I can't just go “shazam” to find them....I've looked....” Harry glanced up from where he was fiddling with some of his quidditch equipment.

 

Hermione walked over to where Ron was sitting staring off into the distance through the glass paned window, and unceremoniously sat on him. He jumped and almost made both of them fall on the floor.

 

"Why are you so concerned with someone who is doing you a favor? To be honest, they are helping you out majorly.” She asked after getting more situated on top of Ron.

 

“Hermione!” Ron whined when she kicked him, after Harry had turned back to fixing his equipment. Hermione raised her eyebrow and moved her head in Harry’s direction.

 

It took him far too long to work out what she wanted, and in that short period managed to have her look sort of like a bobblehead. Ron looked over at Harry with a natural confused face, before it finally cleared. If you looked hard enough, you could almost see a light bulb go off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am working out the kinks, will soon have more up .....the notes are not working correctly ........ugh

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more and soon. Yup, it is really short. I just had to get the idea down before it flew away ;)


End file.
